CatFish Concert
by Miochanthefan
Summary: Eridan and Nepeta go to a concert and feelings start to arise. Songfic Oneshot  Rated T for cussing


I don't own anything, sadly.

-x-

It had started out as a normal day, well as normal as it could be for someone like Eridan Ampora...

Loud banging on the door could be heard through out the apartment. Eridan sighed and got out of his bed to tell whoever dared to wake him up at this hour to go the fuck away.

Not caring that he was in nothing but his boxers he flung the door open. "WWHAT COULD POSSIBLY HAVVE BEEN SO IMPOR-" He stopped when he realized a blushing Nepeta was staring at him.

-x-

Nepeta banged on the door impatiently. She knew he wasn't going to be happy about this but she had something that would make up for it. The door flung open and Nepeta's face turned red at the sight before her. There stood Eridan in nothing but his boxers. His usually perfect hair was a mess. His face was slightly red in anger and his yelling revealed his white fang like-teeth. She glanced at his bare chest. Now Eridan wasn't a "mustle-beast" as her friend would say but he certainly wasn't lacking, which indicated that he went to the gym now and then. Her gaze lowered down to his boxers. They were purple with little dark purple spades, hearts, clovers, and diamonds all over them. And they were tight. There tightness revealed something that really caught Nepeta's attention.

She could see the outline of his-_Oh my god!_ Nepeta felt her blush deepen. She hadn't even realized he had stop yelling when she heard him spoke. "N-Nepta?" She heard him almost screech. He quickly grabbed a robe of a nearby coat rack and put it on. "I Uhh didn't except you…."

-x-

"Wwould you like to come in?" He said taking a step back so he wasn't blocking the entrance. Nepeta blinked a couple of times before seeming to register. "Oh uhh ya…" She mumbled and walked in. He shut the door behind her. Nepeta took a seat on the couch. "Want some coffee?" Eridan said walking in to the kitchen.

"Yes, purr-lease!" Nepeta yelled back. Eridan had just finished when he barley heard footsteps. He smirked and waited until the foot steps got closer. Eridan then turned around so fast it caused Nepeta to yelp in surprise. Eridan then proceed to pull Nepeta in to a head lock and noogie her. "Don't you remember wwhat happened last time you did that?" He smirked. "I said I was sorry!" Nepeta whined as she flailed in his grip.

Eridan eventually let the smaller teen go and walked over to a cabinet. He opened it and grabbed out two mugs. One was blue and decorated with sea animals and the other was covered in cats. Eridan fondly remembered when the two had made them together. He still needs a new dining table. Eridan poured himself and Nepta a cup. Well more like one-fourth of a cup. She put lots of cream and sugar while he preferred his black.

Eridan leaned comfortably against the counter and took a sip from his mug before speaking. "So wwhat brings you hear to my humble home this early?" Eridan asked.

"I finally did good on my promise!" Nepeta smiled. Eridan shot her a questioning look. "What are you-" He shut himself up when two tickets appeared in front of his face. "Are those-" He said awe-struck. Nepeta nodded. Eridan then grabbed Nepeta in too a hug and spun her around causing her to giggle. "I can't believve you got the tickets!" He said.

"There concert begins at ten, so go get ready!" Nepeta said. Eridan ran up stairs.

"And wear something normal!"

-x-

Eridan shot her a look. "Normal?" Nepeta laughed. "Yes as in not your usual, as Karkat would say, hipster get up," Nepeta smiled when he frowned. "IT IS NOT HISPTER!" Eridan yelled. "Hey everybody's dressing normal today!" Nepeta let out a huff. Eridan finally noticed that Nepeta wasn't in her normal kitty cat get up but was instead wearing a band t-shirt and jeans on. "Yunno wwithout your coat I can finally get a good vview of your sexy body," Eridan smirked at Nepeta's blush. "I thought you were done hitting on me!" Nepeta frowned. "I wwasn't hitting on you I was just stating a fact," Eridan said.

Nepeta blushed harder. "J-JUST GO GET READY!"

-x-

Eridan came down wearing a T-shirt identical to Nepeta's, jeans, and his normal scarf.

"I said normal," Nepeta pouted. "Fuck you, I'm keeping the scarf," He declared and opened the door.

-x-

Eridan blinked in surprise as he saw the others. "There here?" He asked. "What did you think when I said everybody's dressing normal?" Nepeta teased. "I was a bit distracted by the view," Eridan smirked. _Right back at ya, Nepeta._ "Put a paw in it!" Nepeta yelled.

"ERIDAN STOP HARRASING NEPETA AND GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!"

And that was the sound of Karkat. "Yunno a simple hello would have sufficed," Eridan frowned. "YEAH WELL I'M NOT SOME STUPID GAY PERSON LIKE JOHN!"

Karkat yelled. "We're bisexual," Dave said, defending his boyfriend. "How did I even get brought in to this?" John muttered. "Karkitty quite down were in a public place and people are starting to stare!" Nepeta scolded. "She has a point yunno," Terezi said. "Shut up," Karkat grumbled. "Can we jutht get inthide?" This time the voice belonged to Sollux.

-x-

After waiting in line for a half-hour they finally got in. "So when is this mother fucker gonna start the hell up?" Gamzee asked. "Well Lenka will be opening for them and then they'll began the concert by playing-" Kanaya went over the rest of the schedule. Not the anybody was listening, not even her girlfriend, Rose.

-x-

The opening act was going start any minute. They were nearly done checking equipment.

Eridan looked around at his friends. Terezi was teasing a blushing Karkat. Gamzee had his arm slung over Tavros' shoulders and was talking to Dave who had arm wrapped around John's waist. Equis was arguing with Aradia which ended up with them making out. Kanaya and Rose were laughing at how Vriska and Feferi had gotten there glasses stuck together when they tried to kiss. Eridan sighed. It seemed like everybody had somebody, everybody but him. "It's starting!" Nepeta squealed in excitement. Eridan then turned his attention to the stage.

-x-

_Maybe I love you_

_Maybe I do_

_Maybe this feeling inside me is true_

Eridan looked at Nepeta. He hesitantly grabbed her hand in his.

_And if I love you_

_And if I do_

_Then maybe baby maybe you love me too,_

Nepeta looked up at Eridan. Her cheeks a slight pink.

"E-Eridan?" She whispered.

_I knew I liked you_

_I knew I cared_

_And I knew that something was brewing in the air_

"Yes, Nepeta?" He said looking down in to her green eyes.

_But I don't fall easily_

_Too many betrayed me_

"N-never mind…" Nepeta said looking away.

_Maybe I love you_

_Maybe I do_

"Wait, actually I um…" Nepeta muttered.

_Maybe this feeling inside me is true_

"Yes?"

_And If I love you_

_And if I do_

"I-I l-love you…" She said it so quietly she was afraid he didn't hear it.

Eridan gently lifted her head up by the chin. He then leaned down and kissed her.

_Then maybe baby maybe you love me too_

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Karkat yelled. Cheers came from the rest of the group. Nepeta and Eridan parted, both blushing. Eridan then whispered in to Nepeta's ear, "I think I'd like to leave early,"

-x-

SQUEE~ This shipping needs more work! Oh I forgot to add that Eridan became less, well, Eridany when the whole Feferi thing happened. So yep. I may or may not do a sequal but I plan on doing more catfish stories :3 Purr-lease review!


End file.
